Assistant
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Tiap perempuan inginkan status lebih disisi orang yang disukainya, tapi Mustang hanya ingin Hawkeye menjadi asistennya.


**Assistant**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Summary : Tiap perempuan inginkan status lebih disisi orang yang disukainya, tapi Mustang hanya ingin Hawkeye menjadi asistennya.

* * *

Wanita itu sudah berada disisi Mustang sejak masih belia. Ialah yang banyak mengurus keperluan Mustang sejak pria itu mulai belajar di rumahnya.

Ia memasakkan makanan untuknya yang pola makannya berantakan.

Ia membantunya membereskan pakaian bau sampai menjadi susunan pakaian segar di lemari.

Ia mengingatkannya untuk tak lupa mandi ketika tumpukan hasil penelitian alkemi sudah berada erat ditangannya.

Tak lupa, sebagai titik balik hidup mereka berdua, ia juga mengekornya ke kemiliteran yang keras untuk menjaganya.

Untuk semua perjuangan itu, Mustang memberinya posisi '_asisten pribadinya'_.

Saat kata-kata itu disebutkan, hatinya melayang entah kemana. Karena dengan itu, ia menjadi orang yang berguna dan yang paling dekat dengan pria yang disukainya, kemanapun pria itu pergi. Saat itu, ia menjerit dalam hati bahwa takkan ada yang lebih baik dari hal itu—walau ia mulai membayangkan berbagai macam hal yang mungkin terjadi diantara mereka.

Ia memasakkan makanan untuknya di rumah mereka yang kecil namun indah.

Ia membantunya membereskan pakaian di waktu senggang, dimana sang pria menggodanya dan mereka bergumul ditumpukan pakaian hangat sampai harus dibereskan ulang.

Ia mengingatkannya untuk tak lupa mandi ketika mereka pulang bekerja, yang kemudian membuatnya berdebar karena bau tubuh prianya seusai mandi sangat seksi.

Tak lupa, sebagai titik balik hidup mereka berdua yang kedua nantinya, ia mengharapkan replika kecil yang manis dan persis Mustang yang memanggilnya '_Bunda_'.

Tapi sayang, setelah 10 tahun mereka bersama, tak pernah ada lagi peningkatan akan statusnya di hati pria. Ia sukses gundah gulana sendirian setiap akan tidur, bangun dengan lesu dan menangis ketika prianya didekati wanita-wanita selain dirinya.

Ia kemudian bertanya-tanya, '_Aku mencintainya, tapi cintakah dia padaku?'_

Dan setelah seminggu, ketika si pria (lagi-lagi) didekati seorang wanita, hatinya yang bergejolak membuat mulutnya asyik berterus terang.

'_Sir, apa Anda tak pernah sadar bahwa Anda selalu menyakiti saya, dengan berbuat hal-hal manis bersama saya namun memberikan hal manis yang sama pada wanita lain? Apa Anda tak paham bahwa apapun hal manis yang Anda lakukan, sangat berharga dan takkan tergantikan bagi saya?'_

Pria yang disukainya itu terkejut,

'_Sir, tidak tahukah Anda bahwa saya selalu ada disisi Anda sambil mencintai Anda? Jika Anda terus melanjutkan sikap Anda yang seperti itu, sia-sia saya bahagia karena dapat menjadi asisten Anda; berharap menjadi spesial dengan berguna bagi Anda…'_

Dan akhirnya pria itu menjawab sekuat yang ia mampu,

'_Maaf, Hawkeye. Aku tidak pernah merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang berharga hanya untukmu. Aku juga tidak pernah akan tahu jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Hawkeye, aku tidak pernah membayangkan dirimu yang _'lebih'_ dari asisten pribadiku…' _

Wanita itu kembali ke mejanya, prianya kembali menghadap paperworknya.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memegang penanya, berusaha bekerja. Tapi tidak ada setitik tintapun yang tergores diatas kertas putih itu, selain tetes airmatanya yang kemudian semakin bertumpah. Ia membenamkan kepalanya dalam peluk tangannya, berusaha sembunyi, tak ingin superior tersayangnya melihat dirinya menangis patetik.

Sedangkan yang dimaksud tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dan keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian,

_Menyesal_

Karena selama ini terlalu senang sendiri.

Padahal seperti yang telah diucapkan prianya, ia tidak bermaksud berbuat manis hanya untuknya. Hanya dirinya yang menganggap semuanya terlalu indah, hanya ia yang berdebar hebat, hanya ia yang membayangkan banyak hal bersamanya, hanya ia yang berbangga menjadi _Asisten_nya.

Hanya ia yang kemudian dengan serakah menginginkan status lebih.

'_TLUK!'_

"Ahem…!"

"… Kotak cincin?"

"Berhentilah menangis sebentar dan dengarkan aku, Hawkeye…"

Prianya, Mustang, membelai pipinya dan menghapus jejak airmata yang menggantung diujung matanya.

"…! ?"

"Baik, ini kedengarannya bodoh, tapi… Aku tidak pernah merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang berharga hanya untukmu, karena akulah yang merasa kau selalu memberiku sesuatu yang luar biasa, dan malah merepotkanmu. Aku juga tidak pernah akan tahu bahwa kau menyukaimu jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Hawkeye, karena selama ini aku pikir hanya diriku yang menyukaimu secara sepihak…"

"Jadi Sir, Anda…"

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan dirimu yang _'lebih'_ dari asisten pribadiku, karena aku merasa tak pantas bersamamu, atau waktunya saja yang kurasa tak pernah tepat. Tapi sebenarnya, aku selalu ingin menjadikanmu asisten pribadiku, _untuk seumur hidupku_… "

Asisten bernama Hawkeye itu menangis kembali,

"Menikahlah denganku."

Tapi kali ini tangisnya adalah tangis bahagia, untuk status asisten yang takkan tergantikan disisinya.

_Ia memasakkan makanan untuknya di rumah mereka yang kecil namun indah._

_Ia membantunya membereskan pakaian di waktu senggang, dimana sang pria menggodanya dan mereka bergumul ditumpukan pakaian hangat sampai harus dibereskan ulang._

_Ia mengingatkannya untuk tak lupa mandi ketika mereka pulang bekerja, yang kemudian membuatnya berdebar karena bau tubuh prianya seusai mandi sangat seksi._

_Tak lupa, sebagai titik balik hidup mereka berdua yang kedua nantinya, ia mengharapkan replika kecil yang manis dan persis Mustang yang memanggilnya 'Bunda'._

Dan superior-asisten itu hidup bahagia selamanya!


End file.
